


secret santa (?)

by spacebarcode



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Boys, Soft Kisses, changlix, hyunjin is kinda dumb, hyunmin, idk how to tag, it's my first time writing here, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarcode/pseuds/spacebarcode
Summary: a oneshot where seungmin is hyunjin's secret santa and he asks for a date as a gift, a kentucky fried chicken type of date to be exact.orseungmin is stubborn and hyunjin's kind of dumb, but they end up together anyway(the title sucks, i know.)





	secret santa (?)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing here! so yea i hope y'all don't mind my shitty story-telling skills and grammatical errors. lower-cased letters intended, because i'm laZY. 
> 
> idk where i got this idea, i just felt like writing, enjoy! 
> 
> (this story isn't proofread btw, so pls be considerate of spelling or grammar mistakes, english isn't my native language)

_"all i want for christmas is your love, all i'm asking for is a date. i'll be waiting at the kfc near the company, u already know where that is cutie! i'll be there half an hour before the actual gift-giving; be prepared to shower me with the love and attention i want 💓"_

seungmin didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, or maybe he wanted to do both at the same time. he was expecting the latter to ask for something conventional or useful, like a pair of socks or headphones, something that can be found in a stall in dongdaemun. the idea in itself was cute, and some would say there was no point in whining since his partner was asking for something so simple and cheap, but that was the problem. seungmin would rather buy something inexplicably expensive or something he had to climb the himalayas in order to get. because the one asking for a date is the one and only hwang hyunjin.

it wasn't as if he didn't want to spend time with the older, in fact he's been clinging to the latter more often than not. but just merely knowing that it was a date, seungmin knew that he won't even be able to form sentences without slurring his words or stuttering. maybe it won't even be a date-date, maybe hyunjin just wanted some company while eating fried chicken; a friendly date.

it upsets and frustrates seungmin how much he was overthinking, he has eaten out with hyunjin countless times in the past, so why can't he do this just this once? maybe he's just beginning to realize how much his heart flutters whenever hyunjin laughs, or how his stomach flips everytime the latter calls him by his nickname, or he's simply beginning to catch feelings for hyunjin, and he's just too stubborn to admit it.

never has seungmin ever wanted to have picked jisung instead of hyunjin, and jisung was asking for a 60,000 worded-biography about him – jisung's secret santa be damned. seungmin heavily sighed, banging his head into the refrigerator, staring at the note plastered across the cold metal, as if he was waiting for the note to grow a pair of legs and walk back into hyunjin's arms, asking for him to write something else on it for seungmin. but the pink note just stared back at him, it felt like the familiar sloppy handwriting was mocking him, it was a simple request, so what's his problem?

"please just ask for something else" seungmin continues to grumble, maybe he'll wait it out, maybe hyunjin will change his mind and ask for some plushie he saw at the mall once. maybe he'll ask for a new pair of headphones if seungmin breaks his current one – "now that's just mean, what am i thinking?"

"did you pick jisung?"

seungmin turns his head to face a smiling felix, excusing himself as he takes a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator to pour himself a glass. seungmin sits on top of the center countertop of their tiny kitcken, mind still not in the same room.

"y'know if chan hyung finds you sitting on his precious countertop he's gonna be the one to sit on you," felix jokes, placing his now empty glass into the sink. he leans back into the countertop parallel to where seungmin was currently sat, fiddling with his fingers.

"let's hope he chokes me to death instead,"

"woah there, i'm pretty sure jisung's not serious about his biography thing. don't let him fool you with his research analysis," seungmin lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head from side to side, felix tilts his head in confusion.

"it's nothing, i'm just tired."

"are you sure it's not about your fixation with hyunjin?"

seungmin curls into himself – if that's even possible – and feels his face heat up, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks. he hasn't actually come to terms with his feelings for the dancer, he's still confused whether he wants a relationship. because not to be nsfw or anything, but he wants to hold hyunjin's slightly larger hands in his, while singing him songs and softly playing with his hair. he wants to be able to call hyunjin disgustingly sweet nicknames and kiss his nape whenever he wants; and he also doesn't want all of that to happen at the same time, confusing right?

"seungmin," felix sighs standing upright, his deep voice thundering out of nowhere, which startled the latter out of his daydream.

"you know i love you, but you're kinda stupid; he clearly likes you back, the two of you are dumb." seungmin was about to retort, raising his hand limply, ready to give the freckled-boy a piece of his mind.

"seungminnie likes someone?"

seungmin shoots up, straightening his posture upon hearing hyunjin's voice. felix rolled his eyes, walking past hyunjin, he gives the boy a small pat on the back, murmuring a small: "i'll see you both later at practice." before exiting the room. hyunjin feels something in his chest clench, seungmin likes someone.

"it was nothing hyunjin, what's up?" seungmin clears his throat, his back still facing the latter. hyunjin was too busy thinking about what felix and seungmin were talking about before he arrived, why has seungmin never mentioned of this secret crush before?

"i was looking for you, but it looks like you're busy." hyunjin huffs whilst crossing his lanky arms, trying not to sound too irritated.

"what is it?"

"nothing." hyunjin muttered, walking out of the kitchen, leaving without letting seungmin say anything.

great now his secret santa's mad at him, way to go loser.

 

 

 

hyunjin goes to changbin, he needed cuddles. changbin was on his bed, scrolling through his feed on his laptop, when hyunjin jumps ontop of him, crushing both changbin and his laptop. changbin grunts in surprise as hyunjin clings to him like a koala, it was an awkward position, but it wasn't as if hyunjin cared, all he wanted was changbin to rub his back and talk him through the situation with him, he needed his hyung.

"what is it now squirt?" changbin was fully aware that hyunjin was plenty more taller than him, but he couldn't help but grow attached to the nickname.

"seungmin likes someone else," hyunjin whines, moving changbin's laptop to the side so that they can sit in a more comfortable postion, instead of having hyunjin sprawled out on top of changbin.

"what? that's impossible, i know love when i see it."

"no you don't."

"yes he does, he has felix, and it's disgusting." chan comments, turning to his side, gagging into his hand, it was as if he was vomiting.

"ok first of all, you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations, because that's rude. second of all, how the fuck did you hear us, you have earphones plugged in, and-"

"third of all?" chan sits up with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow, daring the younger to continue

"third of all, i love you hyung and i don't mean everything i said before. i'll do your laundry for the next two weeks" changbin cowers in hyunjin's arms, chan snorts out a laugh because of changbin's sudden retreat. hyunjin giggles as changbin curls into him, playfully punching his chest for laughing at him.

"he adores you hyunjin, don't worry."

"i don't know hyung,"

"why don't you just confess in a way he can't say no? it's not like he'll be able to say no to you anyway."

"do something that he can't say no to huh?"

hyunjin's eyes lights up an idea popping up, a smile making it's way on on his face. something's telling changbin that he's going to do something stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the latter, because that's just what love is. it's stupid and it makes you do unimaginable things that the normal you won't be able to think of.

"that's it, thanks hyung!" hyunjin's on his feet in seconds, running out of the room without another word.

"he's gonna do something dumb again," chan jokes as he hugs his pillow

"well that's just what love is."

"as long as he or seungmin doesn't get hurt or in trouble."

 

 

 

"nevermind, hyunjin's just plain dumb" changbin sighs while resting his face in his palm of his hands. jeongin and jisung's laughter was echoing throughout the entirety of the dorm, minho was having a small melodramatic monologue of his own at the corner, threatening jisung that he WILL throw himself out of the window if he and jeongin won't stop with the laughter, chan was simply there trying to stop it from happening.

"it's cute" woojin comments, arms crossed against his chest, a small smile graced his features.

_"i changed my mind (not rlly) but i still want that kfc date, a date with seungmin, or just seungminnnie in general._

changbin doesn't know whether he should coo at hyunjin's sweet intentions, or just upright smack the latter in the head for being so naive and blatantly confessing to seungmin without intentionally doing it. hopefully hyunjin's secret santa won't mind the extra mile he had to run for the boy, it was for the best anyways, all the pining had to stop, because although changbin loved cuddling hyunjin and listening to his boy problems, he wanted to cuddle with his actual boyfriend.

when everyone was finished teasing and cooing over hyunjin's cuteness, seungmin sees the newly stuck note, he feels his heart jump out of his chest. he read the note over and over, made sure that he wasn't reading it wrong, that his brain was just playing with him and he's just that desperate. but to his favor, no matter how much he tries to convince himself that it was a joke, he still saw the same sloppy handwrting, it was indeed hyunjin's, he'd recognize it anywhere.

he just stands there in front of the fridge, at the crack of dawn in the kitchen, thinking of all the things he wanted to do, all the hand holding and nape kisses he wanted, all the possible small gestures and whispered proclamations of love and tiny fluttery kisses in the dark where no one knew, it all didn't seem too impossible now.

with tinted cheeks he makes an oath with himself, an oath that every dream he has now, every future plans he had now has hyunjin in it and it's clear to him that he just wants to be with him, and now all he had to was make a move himself.

 

 

 

hyunjin feels the embarrassment sink in after a few hours of leaving the note, he had thought of changing it, but everyone probably saw it already, hell even jeongin's mom knows about his little crush on seungmin. and after hours of thinking about ripping the note that was stuck on the fridge, he finally gathers the courage to try talk the younger. so here he is waiting on his bed, parallel to where seungmin usually retires for the night.

he was already rehearsing what he was going to say, carefully picking his words while he waits. well he didn't know how long he waited, but ten minutes turned to thirty then became an hour. soon enough jisung comes into their shared bedroom, curiously sitting beside hyunjin, wondering what has hyunjin all worked up.

"what're you doing?"

"waiting for seungmin?" hyunjin's unsure of his answer, his brain was going at a kilometer per second, he was nervous.

"seungmin's not sleeping here tonight" jisung says, climbing up the bunk bed to lie down onto his own mattress

"what do you mean he's not sleeping here tonight?" hyunjin wonders aloud, tensed figure relaxing.

"don't worry romeo, he's just sleeping over at minho hyung's room. actually he told me that he might camp out there for a few days," jisung frowns to himself, knowing about hyunjin's tendency to overthink.

"oh.." hyunjin says blankly, leaning against the wall, eyes focused on nothing.

seungmin begins to avoid hyunjin for a few days after that, he talked with hyunjin less and less, and avoided him as much as he could. seungmin only ever talked to the latter whenever it was necessary, but seungmin didn't even meet his gaze anymore. was he mad at hyunjin? did he hate him now? was it because of what he did? hyunjin's heart is breaking, it's not a nice feeling.

seungmin on the other hand was a nervous wreck, he was preparing himself for some type of romantic confession, something that sweep hyunjin off his feet. and to do that, he needed to shun hyunjin for a few days, he didn't want to get distracted – even if he didn't mind it. but the members began to notice a drop in hyunjin's mood as days passed by, of how he became distant. everyone was worried, and didn't know why seungmin wasn't doing anything.

"why're you getting cold feet all of a sudden?" woojin who was sat across seungmin asks one day, he was looking at seungmin straight in the eye.

"you do know i already have a plan on how i want to confess right? he just has to wait a little longer,"

"well you better hurry, he isn't doing so well. you shouldn’t hold this out for long, you're breaking his heart. it's better to tell him how you feel in a dull way, rather than dragging it out and leaving him hanging."

"gift-giving's tomorrow anyway, i promise i'll do it by then."

 

 

 

it's an hour before the actual planned gift-giving, and here seungmin is, waiting in front of the kfc near the company, face mask covering the majority of his face, hyunjin would probably be wearing the same when he comes, but seungmin will easily spot him, he'd even spot the latter a mile away. he stares at colonel sanders, although he loved the chicken here, he'd rather not confess in a fast food restaurant. he's just here waiting for hyunjin. minutes passed by, and there's no sign of the latter, maybe he's just running late?

"hwang hyunjin where are you? it's 8.30 pm and the gift-giving starts in thirty minutes, the reservation's already a no show, it's cold and all i need now is you to be here." seungmin whispered to himself, staring at his phone. he had tried reaching hyunjin multiple times now, but it seems like the latter didn't want to be reached at the moment. seungmin regrets everything now, he regrets how he took so long, everything backfired. his not so romantic plans are now slowly falling into an abyss. he didn't care if he looked ridiculous for waiting over half an hour in front of kfc at night, with a sketchy face mask that made him look even more suspicious, because all he wanted now was hyunjin.

meanwhile back at the dorm, all the members assembled at the small space of their living room, wrapped gifts in each members' arms, excited to see who's picked who. hyunjin was out the whole day, practicing all by himself at the company, trying to clear his mind. and even for a few hours, he found relief in the comfort of the dull ache of his muscles and the booming bass do the company’s speakers. and when it started to get dark he decided to go back home and join the gift-giving.

everyone suddenly turns silent when hyunjin enters the room and sits down beside jeongin, gift resting on top of his lap, he decided to not go to the stupid kfc meetup, he's pretty sure seungmin's not coming anyway, and he's pretty sure his secret santa bought something else to give him. he expected to see seungmin here, and he wasn't, maybe he's ditching the stupid gift-giving because hyunjin's here; he must hate him that much.

minho feels worry settle beneath his skin, from what he knows of seungmin's plan, hyunjin's not supposed to be here. he can imagine poor seungmin waiting in the cold for hyunjin, he might even catch a cold because of it. he pinches woojin beside him, and from the look in woojin's eyes, he too was thinking the same thing. minho was about to go talk to hyunjin, when jisung rudely interrupts him.

"ho ho ho! welcome everyone, to bang chan's give a gift charity! we're your handsome mc's hanta clause and," jisung yells obnoxiously as he walks to the small center the group has formed, felix following closely behind him. jisung pauses to let felix "introduce himself", but the boy was too distracted with god knows what, so he slaps him on the back.

"mrs. clause!" felix screeches in a deep voice, clearing his throat afterwards as he fixes the skirt he was wearing. the two were too busy looking at their "script" to notice hyunjin there, they only did when jisung looked up from the bundle of papers in his hands, nudging felix to stop talking.

everyone except hyunjin kept thinking of seungmin, who waiting alone at night, probably freezing to death at the moment. hyunjin noticed the sudden silence, maybe it was because of his sudden entrance. or maybe it was the hallow feeling, it felt like like something was missing. the room suddenly felt all too big, with only eight people there. chan's the first one to break the silence,

"suddenly everyone's craving kfc!"

"what?" hyunjin says in disbelief, a frown making it's way onto his face

"you heard me, we're all having a festive dinner at kfc!"

the other members cheered putting on their coats, hyunjin's the only one who didn't seem too thrilled. he remained in his seat, arms crossed against his chest. chan frowns at hyunjin's attitude, wasn't it already obvious? or did hyunjin already know about seungmin waiting at kfc and decided to let the boy freeze, because it's what he deserves for taking so long. either way they're getting hyunjin out of the dorm, so that he can kiss and makeup with seungmin, and that they can be gross together.

"hyunjin, let's go!"

"i'm not going" hyunjin turns his head, woojin's the one who finally breaks the news, since hyunjin apparently had a VERY thick skull

"hyunjin! seungmin's at kfc, waiting for you. he was planning on confessing today, now get your ass up so you can go get your man!"

hyunjin's eyes widened for a second, before shaking his head. that's impossible, seungmin hated his guts now, he wouldn't even want to say his name now, because he likes someone else, not hyunjin, but someone probably more handsome and the most perfect human being. because that's what seungmin deserves, someone as perfect as him.

"that's not true" 

"oh my god! have you even checked your phone today? he's probably tried to reach you all this time!"

hyunjin doesn't reply, but the frown remains on his face. to say that he was confused is an understatement. his brain tied into knots, trying to wrap his head around on the whole situation. he breathes heavily through his nose and clears his thoughts, asking himself one question: " what does hyunjin want?". to be perfectly honest, all he wanted to do now was cry and maybe eat ice cream. actually, cookie dough ice cream sounds SO GOOD now that he's thought if it. yeah, that'd be great, cookie dough ice cream while watching some show he's never heard of; maybe he'd drag seungmin along to cuddle with him.

_seungmin,_

_he wants to see him._

hyunjin immediately stands up, marching out the door without saying another word, not even bothering to glance at the members or wear his coat. he doesn't feel the chill run up his spine when the cold winter breeze meets him outside, he doesn't feel it hold his hand, his fingertips reddening at the contact. that is until he sees who was waiting for him outside the restaurant, sat alone on a bench nearby. 

the boy tries to catch his breath as he rests his weight on his knees, the cold prickled his lungs. another gust of wind brushes his cheeks, he was now hyperaware of his surroundings, all his senses were heightened. he didn't know if it was just him, but the air seemed to get colder the longer he watched seungmin sit alone on the bench, rubbing his hands occasionally, trying to regain heat into his system. 

_it's now or never_

hyunjin awkwardly sits beside the boy, a lump forms in his throat when he sees seungmin visibly shivering, not quite noticing the latter's presence yet. although he knew that he was at risk of hypothermia, he felt warm sitting next to the latter. that although he too was freezing, he oddly felt warmth spread across his chest when seungmin finally acknowledges his presence.

"hey,"

"hi" 

"i didn't think you'd show up."

seungmin forces out a laugh, sniffling as he looks up to the sky, snowflakes finding it's home in his hair and eyelashes. hyunjin lets out a pathetic chuckle of his own, focusing himself on how the tacky kfc LED sign seemed to make seungmin glow; of how the artificial light seemed to make seungmin look more unreal than he already was.

"hyunjin why are you not wearing-"

"couldn't bother, i wanted to see you." 

seungmin blushes a deep shade of red, huffing as he quickly took off his outer-layered jacket, placing it on hyunjin’s shoulders, he even went as far as taking off his scarf and wrapping it around hyunjin's neck, too busy trying to make sure the boy was now shielded from the unforgiving gusts of wind and snow; in fact he didn't even notice the stupidly huge grin and doe eyes hyunjin was giving him. 

"you shouldn't have done this, you might catch a cold or something" 

hyunjin giggles lightheartedly when seungmin turns his face the other way when their eyes met, his hands remains to his sides as he clenches them into fists. hyunjin decides to place his own on top of his, numb fingertips intertwining itself, as if their hands had minds of its own, a perfect fit. seungmin presses his lips into a thin straight line, having a slight panic attack when he feels hyunjin inch a little closer. 

" 'm cold," hyunjin muffles through the thick fabric of seungmin's scarf, leaning closer to senugmin, and suprisingly, seungmin didn't move away. 

"well maybe you should've stayed at home," seungmin shrugs, eyes focused on the ground covererd by layers of white

hyunjin didn't reply, a comfortable silence settling between them as they watched people pass by, soon dispersing into the comforts of their own homes, spending the holiday with those they loved dearly. the moon was now fully awake, and hyunjin wonders if he could write a letter to it, a long letter that contains all the words his head was screaming at him, all the voices irking him to submission. 

"well it couldn't wait," hyunjin finally continues, lifting his head off the younger's shoulder

"what couldn't wait?" seungmin asks, now playing with hyunjin's fingers, looking curiously at the latter, only now realizing how close hyunjin was to him. and for a moment, seungmin watches a puff of air leave hyunjin's chapped lips. 

seungmin tensed as hyunjin touched his jaw softly, as if the boy was afraid that the slightest movement may cause seungmin to disappear. hyunjin brings his face closer to the latter, they were just a moment away. seungmin was just a moment away before collapsing from the anxiety, hyunjin couldn't say the same. because he was a moment away from drowning himself with nothing but seungmin. 

"this." hyunjin whispers, before pressing his lips gently against seungmin's. warmth fills the entirety of his body, his heart threatening to beat out of his ribcages, blood rushing up his neck and to his cheeks. seungmin gives into his feelings, his other hand grips the fabric of hyunjin's jacket, it being the only grasp of reality he had left. 

"i like you, y'know" seungmin mutters after they part, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling in the numbing cold.

hyunjin couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, shyly nuzzling his face into the latter's neck. whining about how long they both took to come into terms with their feelings, of how they could've been together years ago if seungmin wasn't as stubborn as he was, because hyunjin was known to have a very thick skull, and was apparently denser than a brickwall. seungmin rolls his eyes at hyunjin's whining, peppering sweet kisses allover the latter's face as an apology, and hyunjin just lets himself melt into it. 

the moon was full, but it coulnd't be any brighter than the star in front of him, seungmin.

 

 

_epilogue_

_"the two of you are not allowed to leave this quarantine zone!"_

_"but hyung-"_

_"this proves that having a date at night during a snow storm is not gonna do you both good, hyunjin didn't even have a coat on for godness sake!"_

_"it's funny because we didn't even notice it,"_

_"it's not a laughing matter hyunjin!"_

_"ouch, minnie why'd you smack me on the head?!"_

_"you have the whole day to kiss, and be gross together, consider it as a blessing in disguise!"_

_"yeah, kiss and be sick together! you're both gonna be covered in snot by then end of the day"_

_"jeongin!"_

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this note and you've read the whole thing, how'd you get here?


End file.
